dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Huntress
The Huntress was, briefly, a member of the Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion. She was fired after attempting to murder Steven Mandragora, after which she continued to work independently. History Early Years Helena Bertinelli was the daughter of mobster Franco Bertinelli. As a child, she saw her mother and father murdered by Steven Mandragora, who lusted for power. , "Double Date" Years later, she would become the Huntress. She was part of the expanded Justice League roster following the Thanagarian Invasion.Idem, "Initiation" Huntress was also among the teams sent to contain the Dark Heart.Idem, "Dark Heart" Hunt for Mandragora All this time, she lusted for revenge on Mandragora. She infiltrated his mansion and did not hesitate to kill him - only he wasn't there. J'onn J'onzz had discovered her intentions and informed the authorities. Huntress was consequently fired from the Justice League. In her final moments aboard the Watchtower, she managed to persuade the Question into helping her, in return for information on Project Cadmus. He agreed, and tracked down Mandragora. He was held in a safe house, watched over by King Faraday and his agents, along with Green Arrow and Black Canary, who are on watch outside the building. But as Huntress and Question are about to make their move, Mandragora's bodyguards, Tony and Cecil, help him escape. Huntress and Question take on the Leaguers, who inform them that they were there in case Huntress might show up. After a short fight, Green Arrow and Black Canary emerge victorious, though mostly because of Black Canary. Realizing Mandragora is gone, the four examine the house. Question ostensibly picked up a key, which Green Arrow saw. He took the key, and after recognizing it as an locker key, he and Black Canary headed off to the train station. Huntress berated Question and his "mystery man mojo", but he revealed to her that the key wasn't the clue. He had misdirected Arrow and Canary from the real clue - a shipping schedule. One freighter on the schedule was particularly interesting, as it came from Mandragora's home country. They headed for the docks, but found Canary and Arrow were following them - the misdirection hadn't worked as well as they'd hoped. Question lost them by driving in the Midtown Tunnel; Canary had to evade an oncoming train. Huntress and Question made it to the docks at the moment the freighter arrived, but found Black Canary and Green Arrow there too. They take on each other and later Mandragora, who proves a tough match. Canary's cry eventually brings him to his knees, at which point Huntress draws her crossbow on him. As she is about to shoot, a boy runs up. She remembered how she, as a child, had witnessed her father's death, and decided Edgar should not suffer the same. Instead of shooting at Mandragora, she hit a pile of support beams that was suspended from a crane above them. Mandragora was pinned down and wounded, but lived. As the Mandragora's are carried away by police and child services, Huntress sees that Question had never once believed she could tell him anything about Cadmus. He confessed to going with her because he liked her, at which point Huntress kissed him and dragged him away. Cadmus and Question The two were lovers, and also an unofficial team. Huntress helped Question break into a Cadmus terminal. He downloaded information while she fended off the security. But it wasn't enough; Huntress snatched the USB drive from Question's hands and held it for ransom. Begrudged, Question agreed to a date. After that night, Question coops himself behind his computer for three days, intent on breaking the files. Huntress tries to reason with him, but after what he saw, he runs straight out. Left behind, she goes through the files as well, and stumbles upon a file in which Superman killed President Luthor. She thought it was some kind of simulation, and did not know it was actually footage from another dimension. Desperate to see Superman about this, she kidnaps Jimmy Olsen and uses his signal watch to attract Superman's attention. Together, they went on an off-the-books mission into a Cadmus terminal in Covenant, New Mexico. The two easily break through the defenses and retrieve Question from his torturer, Dr. Moon.Idem, "Question Authority" While Superman takes on Captain Atom, Huntress drags Question to safety. The fight between the two powerhouses leaves a good path outside, where she uses Superman's com link to contact J'onn. He at first refused to teleport her aboard the Watchtower, because she was not a member of the League anymore. She filled him in on Question's condition and Superman's fight, and earns her ride. In the infirmary, Huntress remained at Question's bedside. Superman wanted to have some words with Question, and Huntress left them to talk. At that moment, an outside force took control over the Binary Fusion Generator and fired it at the Cadmus facility in Covenant.Idem, "Flashpoint" In retaliation, Cadmus ordered an attack on the Watchtower. Galatea and many Ultimen clones made it aboard the Watchtower. Huntress tried to take some on, but a Wind Dragon deflected all her crossbow bolts. A Juice clone crept up behind her, but is knocked out with a bedpan by Question. The League emerged victorious.Idem, "Panic in the Sky" Metabrawl Returns Huntress returned to fighting crime on the streets. After witnessing her old rival Black Canary being knocked down, she offered help, only to learn Canary's quarry is a mere pickpocket. Concerned, Huntress decided to tail her. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, so she contacts Question to talk about it. He's too busy to chat or flirt, but their call is cut short when Black Canary leaves her apartment. Huntress follows her to Blüdhaven. In a parking lot, she not only sees Black Canary; Fire is there too. She takes another elevator upstairs, and after disposing of some security guards, she came to a large lounge. In order to walk around inconspicuously, she changed into a civilian attire. She found herself a guest of Roulette's new Metabrawl, the "Glamor Slam" - female heroes brainwashed by Sonar. In the ring, Black Canary beat Fire. After the fight, Huntress confronted Black Canary, who was still not herself. The two fight and are easily matched, until Canary's com link is accidentally knocked out of her ear. Huntress stepped on it, causing Canary to wake up from her mind control. Out of caution, Huntress knocked her down, but they were apprehended by Sonar and his henchmen. Roulette decides that, now she can't control Black Canary's mind though the com link anymore, Huntress and Canary should fight two-on-two. But much to the crowd's chagrin, they beat Vixen and Hawkgirl by destroying their com links. Roulette has one last ace up her sleeve: Wonder Woman. Vixen and Hawkgirl took on the Amazon powerhouse while Huntress and Black Canary went for Roulette and Sonar. Huntress took on Roulette. After first underestimating Roulette's fighting abilities, she eventually pinned her down. With the Metabrawl shut down for good, Black Canary offered to speak to the League's founding members about restoring Huntress in the Justice League, but she declined. She remained an independent crime fighter thereafter.Idem, "Grudge Match" Abilities and Weapons The Huntress was a world class athlete, gymnast and martial artist, capable of disarming and defeating multiple armed opponents (however, she was slightly less skilled than Black Canary). She carried an automatic miniature crossbow that she wielded with incredible ease and accuracy, as well as a retractable bo staff and other equipment used to by-pass security measures. Background Information Helena Bertinelli first appeared in 1989 in Huntress #1, based on the earlier Huntress, Helena Wayne. This new Helena was the daughter of a powerful mob boss. Growing up among these crime lords and losing her innocence at a young age, she became a violent mob buster. Years before her appearances in , she made her appearance in [[w:c:dcdatabase:Batman & Robin Adventures Vol 1 19|Batman & Robin Adventures #19]]. After losing her family at a mob hit of a wedding, she dons a costume and fights mobs, so violently that Batman has to stop her. Appearances * "Initiation" * "The Greatest Story Never Told" * "Dark Heart" * "The Balance" * "Double Date" * "Question Authority" * "Flashpoint" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "Grudge Match" Footnotes External links * * Category:Martial artists Category:Justice League members